Sweet Surrender
by HumanKnotGirl
Summary: Even those veiled behind a fog of innocence harbor dark lusts within them. This is a story of such lusts, such desires, manifesting in the heart and essence of a young woman. A Yutaka/Minami romance, requested by Mawileluvergirl, and rated M for suggestive themes.


Ours is truly a world of mystery and grandeur, one where the soul aspires to sensations of pure desire. Even those veiled behind a fog of innocence harbor dark lusts within them. This is a story of such lusts, such desires, manifesting in the heart and essence of a young woman.

Saitama's affluent west side was a beautiful array of suburban townhomes. However, you would do well not to wander those streets after dark, for it is said that when the sun goes down, all sorts of nightmarish apparitions appear. Ghouls, goblins, witches, even vampires. Like those of the Iwasaki clan.

In fact, she happened to be staring out at the full moon on this night, bathing in its power and letting the rays transform her very core. Her teeth began to sharpen and lengthen, skin becoming smooth and pale like that of a porcelain doll. Her eyes, normally sapphires, had now taken on the color of fiery red rubies. Minami's true form had awoken.

Closing the drapes, she made her way over to her desk, where a small booklet lay open before her. Taking the pen in her hand, she began to write:

_Dear Diary, I know that I have confided in you many a night my plans to no avail, but I believe tonight will be the night. I have summoned all of my resolve and refuse to back down any longer. I will have my beloved; I just hope that she can accept the real me._

It was a relatively succinct entry on her part, but just expressing this intent was enough to renew her resolve. For weeks, she had desired to reveal her true self and her true feelings to one girl, one special girl. But her classmate, Yutaka Kobayakawa, was just so pure, and to introduce the lass to this world would be the ultimate corruption. Minami couldn't bear it.

But she knew, deep down, that to sacrifice her own happiness would be a greater sin. Grabbing a hoodie from her bed, she exited her room, descended into the foyer, and opened the door to the outside. The air was slightly chilly, but that didn't faze her in the slightest. All that she could think about was the girl. "Yutaka..."

She leapt onto a brick wall, and from there onto the roof. Moving swiftly and dexterously, she hopped from house to house at a great speed, crossing into the commercial districts before descending into the north side of the city.

The Izumi household was large, but rather modest from an architectural standpoint. It was here that Yutaka was staying while she attended Ryoo High School. On this particular night, the girl could be found in the bath, soothing orchestral music playing from a small music player on the shelf, and candles bathing the room in a dull glow. She let the warm water cascade along her body, drowning out the rest of the world. So she didn't notice when the window creaked open and a long figure crept inside.

When the music was shut off, however, the pink-haired Yutaka began to notice that something was amiss. Staring around the room, she watched as the candles began to extinguish themselves without warning. Cautiously, she stepped out of the tub and wrapped a towel around her petit body. "Is someone there?"

The figured moved closer. "Yutaka..."

"M-Minami-chan? Is that you?"

"Yes. It is I."

"W-What are you doing here?"

"Yutaka, forgive me, but I could not bear to be away from you any longer. I needed to come clean about something. Something that you have never seen in me, something that may come to shock you and frighten you. But do not be afraid, for I would never harm you as long as I lived." With that, Minami stepped into the moon's light, her skin reflective like a mirror, her red eyes glowing.

Impulsively, as if on instinct, Yutaka's hand moved to the vampire's features. Tracing her fingers along Minami's arm to her shoulder, neck, and face, feeling the flawlessness. "Minami-chan...you look..." She couldn't find the right words.

"I know, it's hideous, isn't it?"

"No!" exclaimed the pink-haired girl. "To be honest, you're more beautiful than anyone I've ever seen." This caught Minami off guard, and she took a step back, hitting the shelf behind her, losing balance, and falling forward on top of Yutaka. The two collapsed into the bath, splashing and sending water everywhere.

"Yutaka!"

"I-I'm alright." In the commotion, Yutaka's towel had slipped away and Minami was inches from her barren body. As Minami came to her senses, she realized this and blushed.

"Yutaka... I want to confess one more thing. For the longest time, I have wanted and desired you. You are the purest girl I have ever laid eyes on. I want to spend the rest of my eternity with you."

This time it was Yutaka's turn to blush. "I... I want that too. Minami-chan, I love you. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you as well." With that, she leaned upward and planted her lips on the vampire's.

The kiss seemed to last for an eternity in its own right, as Minami wrapped her arms around her lover and held her tightly. Their hands began to explore each others' bodies, legs rubbing together and moans escaping between each movement of tongue. Water continued to swish and splash as they contorted around each other in the bath. Suddenly, Minami broke the kiss, staring deeply into Yutaka's eyes.

"Would you like to become... like me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Would you like to become... a vampire?"

With a sober nod, Yutaka closed her eyes, exposing her neck. Minami blushed hard as she moved her head closer before opening her mouth and sinking her teeth into the girl ever so softly. Moaning loudly, she savored the blood of the girl she loved, feeling her essence flow backward into Yutaka's body.

Yutaka began to writhe and spasm under Minami's touch, her body reacting as if it were on fire. Squeaking loudly, her nails digging into Minami's back as she arched her own spine to the extreme sensations filling her body. Seconds passed like an eternity as Yutaka Kobayakawa felt a euphoria unlike anything she'd ever felt. And while she was no stranger to climaxes of a sexual nature (she had experimented on herself before), this was several times more powerful, more breathtaking.

But all good things come to an end, and after a minute of overwhelming pleasure, she felt her heart stop. Her body beginning to relax, she took a deep breath, one final sigh. Yutaka Kobayakawa was dead. Opening her eyes, she stared up at her lover, smiling a beautiful smile, a thankful smile.

Minami stood up and pulled the pink-haired vampire from the bath, letting the moonlight finish the transformation. Yutaka moaned as she felt the final stages of vampirism overtake her, her fangs growing and her eyes darkening. She stared at Minami, who stared back at her.

"Thank you. For everything."


End file.
